d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hlökk the Valkyrie
|str=18 |dex=8 |con=16 |int=10 |wis=14 |cha=14 |sq=aura of good, code of conduct, divine grace, divine health, einherjar traits, quasi-deity traits |feats=Celestial Mount, Exalted Smite, Exalted Turning, Mounted Archery, Mounted Combat, Power Attack, Ride-by-Attack, Servant of the Heavens, Spirited Charge, Touch of Golden Ice, Trample |skills=Diplomacy +30, Escape Artist +14, Ride +23, Sense Motive +26 |possessions=''+5 holy lance, +3 invulnerable full plate, +4 greater slick heavy steel shield, belt of giant strength, cloak of resistance +3,'' 4,350 gp }} Aura of Courage (Su) Hlökk is immune to fear (magical or otherwise). Each ally within 10 feet of her gains a +4 morale bonus on saving throws against fear effects. This ability functions while Hlökk is conscious, but not if she is unconscious or dead. Aura of Good (Ex) The power of Hlökk's aura of good (see the detect good spell) is equal to her paladin level. Code of Conduct Hlökk must be of lawful good alignment and loses all class abilities if she ever willingly commits an evil act. Additionally, Hlökk's code requires that she respect legitimate authority, act with honor (not lying, not cheating, not using poison, and so forth), help those in need (provided they do not use the help for evil or chaotic ends), and punish those who harm or threaten innocents. Associates: While she may adventure with characters of any good or neutral alignment, Hlökk will never knowingly associate with evil characters, nor will she continue an association with someone who consistently offends her moral code. Hlökk may accept only henchmen, followers, or cohorts who are lawful good. Detect Evil (Ex) At will, as the spell (caster level 20). Divine Grace (Su) Hlökk gains a bonus equal to her Charisma bonus (if any) on all saving throws. Divine Health (Ex) Hlökk gains immunity to all diseases, including supernatural and magical diseases. Empathic Link (Su) Hlökk has an empathic link with her mount out to a distance of up to 1 mile. Hlökk cannot see through the mount's eyes, but they can communicate empathically. Note that even intelligent mounts see the world differently from humans, so misunderstandings are always possible. Because of this empathic link, Hlökk has the same connection to an item or place that her mount does, just as with a master and his familiar (see Familiars). Einherjar Traits Hlökk is a quasi-deity. Lay on Hands (Su) Hlökk, with a Charisma score of 12 or higher, can heal wounds (her own or those of others) by touch. Each day she can heal a total number of hit points of damage equal to her paladin level x her Charisma bonus. Hlökk may choose to divide her healing among multiple recipients, and she doesn't have to use it all at once. Using lay on hands is a standard action. Alternatively, Hlökk can use any or all of this healing power to deal damage to undead creatures. Using lay on hands in this way requires a successful melee touch attack and doesn't provoke an attack of opportunity. The paladin decides how many of her daily allotment of points to use as damage after successfully touching an undead creature. Quasi-deity (divine rank 0) Hlökk gains the following traits: maximum hit points per hit dice, speed increased to 60 ft, natural armor +13, deflection bonus to AC equal to her Charisma bonus, divine synergy (+2 bonus per 20 ranks in a skill), immune to polymorphing, petrification, and any other attack that alters her form, energy drain, ability drain, ability damage, mind-affecting effects (charms, compulsions, phantasms, patterns, and morale effects), damage reduction 10/ epic, resistance to fire 5, spell resistance 32, she is immortal, and she does not eat, sleep, or breath. Remove Disease (Sp) 4/week, as the spell, (caster level 20). Servant of the Heavens (Ex) 1/day, while performing an act of good, Hlökk gains a +1 luck bonus on any one roll or check. Share Spells (Ex) At Hlökk's option, she may have any spell (but not any spell-like ability) she casts on herself also affect her mount. Salbjörg (her mount) must be within 5 ft at the time of casting to receive the benefit. If the spell or effect has a duration other than instantaneous, it stops affecting Salbjörg if she moves farther than 5 ft away and will not affect her again even if she returns to Hlökk before the duration expires. Additionally, Hlökk may cast a spell with a target of "You" on her mount (as a touch range spell) instead of on herself. Hlökk and her mount can share spells even if the spells normally do not affect creatures of the mount's type (magical beast). Smite Evil (Su) 4/day, Hlökk may attempt to smite evil with one normal melee attack. She adds her Charisma bonus (if any) to her attack roll and deals 1 extra point of damage per paladin level. If Hlökk accidentally smites a creature that is not evil, the smite has no effect, but the ability is still used up for that day. Special Mount (Sp) Hlökk gains the service of an unusually intelligent, strong, and loyal steed to serve her in her crusade against evil (see below). 1/day, as a full-round action, Hlökk may magically call her mount from the celestial realms in which it resides. This ability is the equivalent of a 5th-level spell. Touch of Golden Ice (Su) Any evil creature Hlökk touches with her bare hand, fist, or natural weapon is ravaged by golden ice. Contact, Fort DC 14, 1d6 (plus victim's Cha modifier) Dex damage/ 2d6 (plus victim's Cha modifier) Dex damage. Turn Undead (Su) 6/day, turn check 1d20+2, turn damage 5d6+16. ---- Environment Ysgard. ---- Arrow's Foil (Su) Against ranged weapons she has DR 10/ magic. Command (Sp) 8/day, Salbjörg can use this ability to command any other normal animal of approximately the same kind as itself, as long as the target creature has 12 or fewer Hit Dice. This ability functions like the command spell, but Salbjörg must make a DC 21 Concentration check to succeed if she's being ridden at the time. If the check fails, the ability does not work that time, but it still counts against Salbjörg's daily uses. Each target may attempt a Will save (DC 20) to negate the effect. Empathic Link (Su) Hlökk has an empathic link with her mount out to a distance of up to 1 mile. Hlökk cannot see through the mount's eyes, but they can communicate empathically. Improved Evasion (Ex) When subjected to an attack that normally allows a Ref save for half damage, Salbjörg takes no damage if she makes a successful save and half damage if the save fails. Improved Speed (Ex) Salbjörg's speed increases by 10 feet. Leap Between Worlds (Su) At will, plane shift as a swift action when in a forest that contains elves or fey creatures, moving from the Material Plane to Arborea, the Beastlands, Ysgard, or vice versa. Trample (Ex) Salbjörg can leap on and trample foes for 2d6+5 points of damage, although she usually only does so when cornered or when her rider demands it. DC 18 Ref for half. The save DC is Str-based. Skills Salbjörg has a +8 racial bonus on Escape Artist, Listen, and Spot checks.